The Xtreme Five
by AngelGabriel
Summary: Rogue is kidnapped by Magneto, and Storm, Archangel, Shadowcat, Iceman and Dazzler must rescue her.
1. Summary

Characters: Storm, Archangel, Shadowcat, Iceman, Dazzler, Magneto, Mystique, Toad, Sabretooth, and Rogue  
  
Summary: Rogue has been kidnapped by Magneto. After talking it over, it is decided that Storm, Archangel, Shadowcat, Iceman, and Dazzler should go rescue her. But, before they can get far one of the engines fails and they must make an emergency landing. They don't have the tools necessary to fix it, so they must continue the rest of the way "on foot". Along the way, they run into trouble and must fight. 


	2. Iceman's Training Session

~Finally, the first chapter. For those who have been waiting for this, I am really sorry. I had no idea how to load the chapter. I had to wait for my friend who was out of town to return to help me. Again, I am very sorry and I hope you enjoy it.   
  
Bobby Drake dodged the punch the man threw at him and delivered a roundhouse kick to his opponent's side.   
  
The man was large; over six feet tall and muscular. He could easily beat Bobby, but Bobby wasn't going to let that happen. His opponent threw another punch, but Bobby blocked it and grabbed his hand. The large man stared at him and drew his free arm back, preparing for another punch. But, before he could throw it, Bobby froze the arm he was holding. He let go as the man began to scream. Bobby grinned and formed a bat made of ice. He gripped the bat in both hands and delivered a blow to the side of the man's head. The man crumpled to the ground. Bobby drew the bat above his head. He grinned evilly and said, "Let me give you some advice...Don't mess with the Iceman. " He brought the bat up over his head and swung down toward his opponent, but before he could connect with the man's back, he disappeard. Bobby stopped and looked around confused.   
  
"Iceman!" Said a man's voice. "You weren't supposed to kill him; you were supposed to get away from him with delivering as little injury as possible."   
  
"Sorry, Professor," Bobby said, looking up at the glass enclosed room where Professor Charles Xavier and the other X-Men sat watching. "He made me so angry though!"  
  
"That's why you're here, Bobby. You must learn to control your anger and power. " Professor Xavier said with an understanding tone. He turned to face the other X-Men. "Now, I think that's enough training for today. You may all go about your own business. " He maneuvered in his wheelchair over to the automatic doors. "If you need me I'll be in my office."  
  
* * * *  
  
Kitty Pryde and Alison Blaire sat on lounge chairs and watched some of the guys play basketball. Logan currently had the ball, but as he went to shoot it, Alex blocked it and caught the rebound. Kitty cheered, and Logan glared at her.   
  
"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" Logan yelled.   
  
"Sorry, Logan, not today!" Kitty yelled back with a grin.  
  
Logan just laughed and went back to the game. Kitty turned to Alison and asked, "So, which team are you rooting for?"   
  
"I don't really care." Alison's thoughts seemed to be somewhere else.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Kitty asked, concerned. Alison was usually very into the basketball games, but now that Kitty thought about it, she had been really quiet the whole game.   
  
Alison shook her head and pretended to be interested in the game. "Come on, Alex!"  
  
Kitty ignored Alison's sudden outburst. "Alison. I know something is wrong. Now, tell me what it is."   
  
Alison sighed and turned to look at Kitty. "It's Iceman."   
  
"Bobby? What about him?"  
  
"I'm worried about him. Today during his training, he practicaly killed the guy in the simulation. That's not like him."  
  
Kitty had been wondering about that, too. Bobby was usually such a kind, gentle guy. But, he had let a simulated man get him angry and had practically killed him. "I know. I've been a little worried, too." She looked up to see Bobby sitting alone on a bench on the other side of the yard. "Why don't we go talk to him?"  
  
"No...I don't want to."  
  
"Come on, let's go." She stood up and grabbed Alison's arm.   
  
"No! No, Kitty!" She protested as Kitty dragged her across the yard.   
  
Kitty ignored her and continued to drag Alison over to Bobby. He looked up and saw them heading his way. He got up and was about to walk away when Kitty told him to stay and that they just wanted to talk.   
  
"About what?" Bobby asked sitting back down.  
  
Kitty and Alison sat down on the bench. "We've been a little worried about you?"  
  
Bobby put on a smile. "Why? I feel fine."  
  
Kitty turned to Alison. "Why don't you tell him."  
  
Alison shook her head and whispered, "No! You tell him."  
  
"Why are you so afraid of him all of a sudden?"  
  
"I'm not afraid."  
  
"Then tell him why we're worried."  
  
"No! You tell him...Please!" She pleaded.  
  
Kitty sighed and turned back to Bobby. He had a confused expression on his face. "Is everything alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. We're fine." She said with a wave of her hand. "We've been worried about you because of what happened when you were training today."  
  
Bobby looked down. "Oh...that."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know. He...He made me so angry. I know he was't real, but it...it felt real."  
  
Alison joined in on the conversation. "That isn't like you, though."  
  
"I know. I don't know what came over me. One minute I was calm, the next I was angry and wanted to hurt him."  
  
"Maybe you should talk to Professor Xavier." Alison offered.  
  
"No. I'll be fine, really."   
  
"Are you sure?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm feeling better."  
  
Kitty stood to her feet. "Well, if you're sure you're going to be okay, I think I'll head inside and get something to eat."  
  
"I'll be fine. See you later."   
  
Kitty turned around and started to walk away. "Wait!" She said, turning on her heel. "Alison, are you coming?"  
  
"No. I'm gonna stay and talk to Bobby some more."   
  
Kitty thought a moment before speaking. She had a feeling that Alison liked Bobby. But, she said, "Okay, see you later." She spun and headed inside. 


End file.
